With the growth of a delivery service industry, parcels are increased yearly. As a result, a post office or a distribution center uses a parcel sorting system in order to efficiently classify mail. In recent years, new sorting devices including a cross belt type, an E-Tray type, and the like have been developed and commercialized in order to increase an article processing capacity, and developed to sort small-sized articles and large-sized articles. However, since a parcel sorter has a high speed and article sizes vary, it is not easy to accurately locate the articles at the center of a cart when the articles are put in the cart. In addition, a fast track speed and an article position on the cart are not constant, thereby leading to an increase in a missorting occurrence probability in which an article of a different sorting hole is discharged.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in a parcel sorting system in the related art, while a cart 30 is moved by a track 20, parcels 10a to 10c loaded on the cart 30 are classified to chutes 40 that match respective destinations, and positions that the article are dropped to the chutes become different depending on positions of the articles on the cart 30.
That is, in FIG. 1, the parcel 10a is dropped at a front side of the chute, the parcel 10b is dropped at a middle side of the chute, and the parcel 10c is dropped at a rear side of the chute, and the classification to the chutes may not be smoothly performed depending on the position of the parcel on the cart 30.
In order to solve the problem, a method of designing an inlet of the chute to have a size of 2 m or more is applied, but the size of the chute inlet is designed to be larger than necessary, and as a result, spatial efficiency may deteriorate.
As described above, since it is difficult to accurately sort the parcel on the cart to the corresponding destination chute in the related art, a system for solving the problem is required.